1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component image processing apparatus and component image processing method in which a component larger than the field of view of a camera is partially imaged for image processing and the position of the component is measured based on the image processing result.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as depicted in FIG. 12, to image a component larger than the field of view of a camera for image processing, an entire area of the component to be imaged is divided into plural so as to come within the field of view of the camera, each divisional area is imaged by the camera, and then imaged images of the plurality of division areas are synthesized into a synthetic image of the whole component. Based on the synthetic image, a component position measuring process is performed (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-211009).
This application claims priority from Japanese Patent Application 2010-098299, filed Apr. 21, 2010, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
However, in this method, it is required to repeat the movement of the camera and imaging as many as the number of divisional areas, thereby disadvantageously increasing an image processing cycle time.
Thus, as depicted in FIG. 13, in one technique, only a part of the component is imaged by a camera, and the whole component is estimated based on the imaged image and the position of the component is measured.
However, in the method of imaging only a part of the component, even if a distance between the component and the camera deviates and the size of the component image, that is, the imaging magnification, deviates, this deviation cannot be recognized. Also, unless a characteristic part of the component is not within one imaged image, the component position measurement accuracy is disadvantageously degraded.